You're Big, I'm Little
by Miss Freeze
Summary: The mutants need a hero to save them from the dreaded Sentinal in the nasty, purple toga thingy, who will save them? another Veggie TalesX-ME parody


Hehehehe, a funny looking plot bunny with a Veggie Tales cap and an  
X-ME shirt, and fangs, bit me. It was just a little bite...  
  
The mutants stood on one side of the gully, the humans on the other  
side. The humans were taunting the mutants, saying that no matter what  
happened, the humans would dominate this world and enslave all the  
mutants. They shut up when they were hit with hex bolts and boom  
balls.  
  
After a few hours of hurling insults and energy blasts, the human got  
bored and decided to get rid of the mutants once and for all. "I have  
an idea!" shouted some scientist guy. "We'll send out our best  
champion and they'll send out theirs! Whoever wins, gets to rule the  
world!"  
  
The humans all nodded and the scientist pressed a few buttons on the  
ground and viola! A giant Sentinal rose out of a hidden trapdoor,  
dressed in a wrap around toga thingy.  
  
Kitty: Like, I thought we were doing this in 'play' mode, like, you  
know where we stand on a stage and use big, ugly, wooden, and badly  
painted props?  
  
Kurt: Vell, the authoress in all her greatness, sorry she told me to  
say that, didn't want to write it out that way again. And her  
computer's being a pain.  
  
Kitty: We're being typed out on a computer?!  
  
Logan: Hey! Shut up and get back to my part!  
  
Kurt and Kitty: What part do you have in this? The big, ugly badguy  
part is already taken.  
  
Logan: Roar!  
  
Authoress: No! Don't kill them! Go get ready and we'll get back to the  
story.  
  
Logan grumbled and stalked off the computer screen.  
  
Authoress: Yeah...weird....  
  
Kitty: Hey, you, like, suck, you can't even remember the main badguy's  
name.  
  
Authoress: I do it's... Zade, help me!  
  
Zade: Who cares about his name! Write more now!  
  
Authoress: Oh oh! The bad scientist's name is Trask!  
  
Everybody concerned: Get back to the story!  
  
The mutants cowered at the sight of the nasty toga thingy and hid in  
their tents. "It's a crime against modern fashion!"  
  
Trask snickered. "I know. Now send out your champion so he can be  
blinded by the nasty fashion statement!"  
  
The mutants huddled together, football style, to nominate a champion.  
Suddenly, ideas always come suddenly, Pyro had an idea.  
  
"I have an idea!" Ooohh, brainiac. "How about Magneto go fight it!"  
  
The mutant in question, hid behind a Dumpster as the others fanned out  
to find him. "Wearing purple and red with a nasty toga thing over it  
is blinding!" he assured himself, conveniently forgetting that he  
matched that description also.  
  
By now, the other mutants had gotten bored of their two minute long  
search for Magneto and ran to their king's tent. They through open the  
tent flap, beholding their mutant king.  
  
Xavier had been sitting happily in his gilded chair, an attendant  
shining his head with a perfumed cloth, when the other mutant had  
rushed into his tent.  
  
"King! King!" the mutants cried as Xavier shushed away the head  
shiner. "We need to summon a champion to defeat the Sentinal with the  
nasty toga thingy!"  
  
"Eew! Purple and red with a nasty toga thingy over it!" Xavier hid his  
eyes with a heavily jeweled hand. "Uh," he peaked out from between his  
fingers at the waiting mutants. "Yeah, I'll get someone to get rid of  
it." He sat back up in his chair and tried to look more dignified. He  
waved his hand at the head shiner. "Get me Sabretooth!"  
  
Victor Creed was picking daisies in the field outside of the  
battleground. "I love flowers, I love flowers, daisies are the best  
kind..." He looked up when a group of mutants raced his way. "Don't  
trample the flowers!" he begged as they thundered past him, leaving a  
trail of dead daisies behind them.  
  
"Waaaaaahhhh!" The group of mutants turned around when they heard  
Victor crying.  
  
"Oh. That's Sabretooth!" They spun around and thundered up to Victor,  
trampling the rest of the flowers in the field. They grabbed Victor  
and hauled him to King Xavier.  
  
Charles scowled as yet another head shining session was interrupted.  
"Will you people just leave me alone?" he demanded and the mutants  
hauled the crying Victor out of the king's tent.  
  
The mutants stared at the crying Victor and wondered if he really was  
the mutant to defeat the Sentinal. "Nope." They hauled him back to his  
trample flower field and dumped him.  
  
"Now who's gonna fight the Sentinal?"  
  
Logan: Here's where I come in!  
  
Logan leapt out into the gully, clad in his orange and black tiger  
stripe outfit with a nasty toga thingy over it.  
  
"Eeew! That's almost worse!"  
  
"Shut up! It's my part now!" Logan snapped, marching up to the  
Sentinal, a cane and funny hat suddenly appearing in his hands.  
  
"You big! I'm little! My head doesn't come to your ankles!" Logan  
literally howled, causing all those around his to wince and hold their  
ears.  
  
"It's almost worse than the bad fashion!" "Oooow! My ears!" "I'm  
blind, and deaf!:  
  
"Ah shut up!" Logan hollered, then went back to his song. "You're big!  
I'm little! My head doesn't come to you ankles! But with these claws  
little guys can do big things tooo!" He unsheathed his claws and  
sliced the Sentinal at the ankle, causing the rest of it's body to  
fall down on Logan.  
  
Trask: So I won?  
  
Authoress: Shut up! There's still more!  
  
Xavier blinked when the dust had settled and the humans and mutants  
saw that the Sentinal had won.  
  
Trask laughed maniacally and jumped up and down, rubbing his hands  
together gleefully. "I rule the world!" he screeched,  
  
"Not quite! I call upon someone with even worse fashion sense than  
both the Sentinal and Wolverine combined!" The mutants and humans  
stared at The Authoress. "Who?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde!"  
  
"Eeek!" As one, the Sentinal and the humans lifted the ends of their  
toga thingies and took off, even before the horrible fashion statement  
of a costume marched onto the field. Oh, and the other mutants had  
fled too.  
  
Kitty: I like, don't have bad costumes! 


End file.
